


In The Garden

by castielsstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, I don't know I just wrote whatever I felt like, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, soft loving sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain couldn't find Cas, but he should have expected he'd be laying out in the garden. In shorts. And nothing else. With a devilish grin on his face. Fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw my friend asking for this and I thought, hey, what the hell, I'll write Cainstiel fucking in a garden.
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)

As a shadow crossed over him, Cas blinked his eyes open to see what was blocking his sunlight. The smile started trekking its way across his face as soon as he saw the older man’s silver hair, the breeze picking it up lightly and tossing it to the side.

Cain smiled back at him and let out a chuckle. “I wondered where you were. I should have known you’d be out here, though.” He looked around them at the bright colors weaved into the garden greens. He and Cas had spent a bit over a week planting it all a couple of years ago; each flower and shrub having been handpicked by them and the placement designed. He knew well that it was Castiel’s favorite place, aside from their bed.

“You’re right, you should have known,” Cas teased. “I was just out getting some sun.” He reached a hand up toward Cain, his fingers extended, without words asking for his hand. Cain slid his palm into Cas’, his fingertips brushing softly against the former angel’s wrist. A wicked grin spread across his face, and Cain gave his hand a sharp squeeze.

“Castiel, what is that look f-” Cas pulled, dragging Cain to one knee right above his head. “Is there something you want, Angel?” Cain couldn’t help looking down Cas’ body, across the span of his naked chest, which was covered in a very fine sheen of sweat. Aside from a pair of running shorts, nothing else covered Cas’ body, and he was sure that underwear was not even in the question.

He brought his eyes back up to find Castiel chewing lightly on his own bottom lip. The wicked grin had turned a little more wanting since he had become distracted. With his one hand still holding Cain’s, his other moved behind his neck and threaded into the locks he couldn’t get enough of. He gently pulled at Cain, getting him to come down enough to meet him for a quick kiss.

Cain groaned and straightened back up with a strained laugh. “You know I can’t bend all the ways you can still, love. Still older than you.” He released his grasp on Cas’ wrist and rubbed his back.

Cas rolled onto his stomach and climbed to his knees, his hands immediately in Cain’s hair, brushing it back from his face. He leaned in for a kiss and this time Cain let him lick into his mouth, tongues nudging each other, languid and smooth. Cas loved the roughness of Cain’s beard against his skin—in all places, but especially against his lips. “Why don’t you lie down?” He murmured against the older man’s lips as he continued to grace him with soft pecks.

His joints felt a little stiff as he maneuvered himself onto his back on the blanket that Cas had been occupying before. Once he was spread out, though, he was comfortable. Cas settled his body over top of Cain, straddling his waist and bearing his weight on one elbow. His lips and tongue found Cain’s again, and one hand slid between his thighs to rub gently at the hardening bulge in Cain’s pants.

Cain released a sigh when Cas’ hand ran against his length. “Even without your grace, you still are able to make me hard in no time at all. I just have to kiss you.” He groaned when Cas then wrapped as much of his hand as he could around the curve of Cain’s cock, stroking the sides through the fabric.

“You’re just easily excitable at the idea of getting to fuck someone younger.” Cas shifted and mouthed at the skin of Cain’s neck, just under his beard. It scratched along the tip of his nose.

“Maybe a little. But you like the age difference too, you can’t deny that.”

Cas smiled against Cain’s throat and then nipped at the skin, just on this side of too hard. “Never said I didn’t.” He shifted his body further down, sliding both hands through thick chest hair, fingers threading into the curls. Then his finger teased lightly over Cain’s stomach, causing a slight shiver as it tickled, until he reached his belt.

With his hand still kneading gently at Cain through his pants, Cas placed a row of sloppy kisses from one hip to the other, every once in a while his tongue teasing just underneath the waistline of Cain’s pants. Cain laid a hand on the back of Cas’ neck and gently stroked the short hair there. It was one of Cas’ favorite places to be touched and he shivered at it, unintentionally thrusting his hips forward and rubbing his dick against Cain’s leg.

Cas moved just enough to slip his shorts off, exposing his fully-hardened, already-leaking cock. He was right, no underwear. The breeze kicked up, air sliding over and around his heated cock. It made him shudder against the feeling and he moaned lightly. The older man chuckled. “Well, someone’s excited.”

“I can’t help it, you just drive me crazy.” A fire started to spark in Cas’ eyes as he rubbed his erection against Cain again and whined at the feeling of cloth running against his naked flesh. Cain knew the young former angel could get off just from that; he’d done it a few times. But Cas didn’t intend on just stopping there.

Cain’s belt was undone by deft hands in seconds, the button and the zipper quickly following. Cas wiggled the man’s pants and boxers down his thighs just enough so that his cock was exposed, thick and heavy with want. Cain opened his mouth to ask what Cas wants, but before words were even able to reach his lips, Cas had him sucked all the way in, his nose nudging up to Cain’s belly.

“Castiel,” he groaned, trying to still his hips from bucking up into Cas’ mouth. He could feel the top of his lover’s throat constricting as he swallowed around the tip of Cain’s cock and it always drives him crazy. It makes his mind go white with pleasure and higher-functioning stalls a little.

Before he fully realized that Cas’ mouth was gone from his dick, Cas had climbed back up to straddle his hips and was stroking Cain’s spit-slick cock in one hand while the other pressed lightly against the base of Cain’s sternum. Cas lowered himself enough to rub the head of Cain’s dick against his hole and moaned as the tip caught his rim.

Cain sighed and ran a hand up Castiel’s stomach and chest, just feeling his muscles move and contract. “Oh, Castiel. You must have really wanted this for you to have already opened yourself up again for me.”

Cas nodded sharply, starting to sink down onto Cain’s dick just slightly. He was slicked well enough with lube that he could have pushed down all at once, but he knew Cain preferred it to be slower sometimes. And with the sex they had the night before, slow wasn’t a bad thing now.

Both of their breaths deepened as Cas worked himself slowly onto Cain. Cain reached up and rolled one of Cas’ nipples sharply between two fingers, causing Cas to lose focus and drop himself the rest of the way down. They both moaned simultaneously; Cas from the feeling of being so filled he almost couldn’t breathe and Cain from the way Cas clenched tightly around his cock, muscles fluttering.

After the initial shock of feeling had worn down to a slow roar in his belly, Cas rolled his hips, lifting himself on and off of Cain in a steady rhythm. A rhythm he found to be getting consistently faster based on his panting. Cain didn’t object, just let his hands be a warm presence on Cas’ hips, not holding or guiding, just being a comfort.

“God, you’ve always been so beautiful, darling.” Cain smiled as the blush crept over Cas’ face and chest.

“Please, Cain. Oh god,” Cas’ pace started to become a little unsteady.

Even with just a simple please, he knew what Castiel needed. His eyes had become just the tiniest bit glassy, and Cain knew what thoughts must have been plaguing him. “You’re absolutely stunning. With or without your wings; you know it never mattered to me. You are still my angel.” His voice broke on the last word as a moan escaped his chest and his cock twitched hard inside Cas, spilling deep in him.

Cas had his attention split between Cain coming inside of him and the feeling of something landing on his ass. The feeling of it crawling across his skin and his boyfriend pushing into him at the same time; he couldn’t focus. He shot a quick glance over his shoulder and found a tiny bee, arched up and stinger prepared to jab into his skin.

Cas looked back at Cain and the stinger went in, lighting his flesh up with a sharp pain and he couldn’t help but think that it felt good. He came unexpectedly with a shout across Cain’s stomach, hands not even near his cock. His eyes welled up slightly and he shivered through the aftershocks.

Cain smiled softly at what he would assume was the effect of his words—Castiel would never correct him otherwise.


End file.
